Found
by KonekoKat7
Summary: Gajeel has joined Fairy Tail and Levy makes it a challenge to befriend the Dragon Slayer much to the dismay of her Shadow Gear partners. Will she be the one to change his selfish ways? (Begins right before Battle of Fairy Tail arc and follows the anime/manga; Rated T for now, may change to M at a later date; Mostly POV of Levy, sometimes Gajeel POV)
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

***UPDATED VERSION* Hey, Kat here! This is my first Fairy Tail fic and I hope you fall in love with it like I have! This is going to follow the general storyline of Fairy Tail while focusing specifically on Gajeel and Levy's interactions, so expect spoilers in the future possibly. This starts right when Gajeel joins the guild at the beginning of the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, and will have some flashbacks that I wasn't quite sure on timing so I just made my best guess. The italics are Levy's direct thoughts! I referred back to the anime/manga a lot while writing so some diction/scenes are straight from the anime/manga as well. Most scenes will be more recognizable from the anime since that's little easier to interpret. Enjoy!**

* * *

She was terrified. Levy was smaller than most people, but around him she felt like an ant. His hard eyes bore straight into her soul, and she knew he could hear every heartbeat and every shaky breath she took. The time she spent this morning to prepare herself was left outside the guild's front doors as soon as she stepped inside.

*Earlier this morning*

"Levy-chan!" Levy sat straight up in bed. _What was that? Someone knocking? What time is it?_ The clock on the bedside table read 7:45 am. Her blue hair flew into her face as she fell back down into her pillow and sighed. _This was my first night to really rest after rebuilding the guild hall and of course Jet and Droy are here to cut my sleep short._ She had been waking up early and getting to bed late to help rebuild and refurnish the new guild hall even though her body was still a little sore from the incident with Phantom. The ground was inches away from her feet that swung over the edge of the bed as she painfully scooted out of the warmth. I _'ll have to get my side double-checked if it doesn't quit hurting so bad soon._ She wrapped her arms her body as she lightly padded to the door.

"Jet, Droy, is that you?" Her voice still seemed like it wasn't coming out of her own mouth, and the time of morning didn't help either. She opened the door, knowing that her two partners wouldn't be surprised by her unkempt hair and pajamas. "Why are you here so damn ear-"

One look at their faces was all she needed to know that something was terribly wrong.

"Levy, you're not gonna like this and we wanted to give you a heads up before you got there." Droy seemed nervous. Jet broke the news.

"We don't like it either. But... It's Gajeel. He's joining Fairy Tail." Jet stared straight into her eyes, dead serious. Her breath caught in her throat. She suddenly felt sick.

"I'll meet you at the usual spot in 30 minutes." Levy's voice was barely a whisper. The door closed as she fell to the ground, petrified. _This can't be happening. Surely Master must have a reason. He would never do anything that would harm us_. She curled her knees to her chest and rested her head there, breathing heavily and shaking, trying to think of every reason that Makarov would think of for letting such a man in the guild. Her body began heating up and she could feel herself losing control over her mind. The tank top and shorts she had on suddenly seemed like too many clothes, and she couldn't stop the thoughts from taking over. She was reliving that night all over again.

*About one month ago*

The guild was encouraged to stay in groups since it had been attacked. Lucy had offered her home to Levy but in all honesty she had just planned on heading home early before dark with the books she had just picked up at the library. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy for her to avoid the other two members of Shadow Gear, and next thing she knew she would be housing with them for the time being. Levy had to pick up some things at her own home and by the time they were almost back to the boys house, it was dark. Jet and Droy complained that she shouldn't have to be rooming with two boys (even though they were the ones insisting in the first place), but she didn't mind. They had been on plenty of jobs together and she trusted them. Levy laughed, reassuring her friends once again that there was no problem at all and it would just be for a day or two. It all happened so fast she didn't even notice. She turned to to poke fun at Jet but it wasn't Jet that she caught of glimpse of. The first thing she felt was pain. Next, her vision suddenly went black and she felt herself falling.

The stars and street lights were blinding when she groggily opened her eyes. _Where am I? And why does my body feel like one big bruise?_ She suddenly remembered what had just happened and blinked fast, unsure of how to approach the situation. A face was obstructing half of her view of the night sky, and her small body was wrapped in two large, muscular arms. She could feel the warmth of her abductor's body against her side. To be honest, the warmth wasn't all that bad and she so badly wanted to just fall back to sleep. She noticed Jet and Droy's bodies draped across the attacker's shoulders and snapped her drooping eyes open once more, remembering the situation she was in. They were all still together although her partners were unconscious. _I better not move for now, it seems like he's slowing down._

"You better not try anything Fairy Trash. These two put up quite a fight for you and wouldn't you just hate for them to see me rough you up a little more?" A deep, mocking growl vibrated her eardrums. This was an attack. The guild hall was just the beginning, or maybe Phantom just didn't get what they wanted from the guild attack. She sucked in a painful breath as the man placed her on the ground. Her knees hit the grass hard after she realized her shaking legs were unable to hold her. The man continued walking to the tree in Magnolia Southgate Park with Jet and Droy, and threw them harshly on the ground at the base of the tree.

Levy looked took in the sight before her. His black clothing made him blend into the shadows, almost as if he were one. He was at least a foot taller that her, and made her look like a stick. His eyes were blood red. The way his skin shone in the moonlight could only bring one name to her swimming mind. _Black Steel Gajeel._ She couldn't move. She didn't even think she was breathing anymore. He turned towards her. It was the face of a man who didn't care about anything and had nothing to lose. The face of a man with no remorse. The face of a monster. She couldn't hold back the tears as he lifted her partners and pinned them against the tree with his metal.

"Why are you doing this?" She was talking to herself more than the man in front of her. _Why does he have to do this after already destroying our guild? What does Phantom want from us?_

"A job's a job. I'm here because my guild told me to come. My job is to rile you guys up and I ain't gonna let my name get tarnished by some Fairy wimps." His voice had changed from just a minute ago. She had hit a nerve without meaning to.

"A job is not just a job. You hurt my family. Don't you have a family? Nakama? Someone you care about?" Levy pleaded with the Phantom member, though she had already come to the conclusion that all he cared about was himself. He walked over to her and she looked straight into his eyes. Her body tensed as she prepared for another blow that never came.

"The only thing I ever cared about left me for dead. Tch, don't know why I'm still talking to a weakling like you anyways. Stand up." Levy's tears kept flowing as she attempted to stand. Her knees shook and she fell back to the ground after attempting one step. A painful scream escaped her mouth as he grabbed one of her arms and she was thrown harshly over the shoulder of her abductor. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. He began to place her in between the other two Shadow Gear members, her arm twisting painfully against the cold metal.

"I hope you find it one day. The thing you cared about." She forced a small smile through her tears as she fell unconscious once more.

*End flashback*

* * *

 **This is sort of a teaser chapter. I know it's kinda short(?) but I'm also testing out lengths right now! I like to start and end chapters at the beginning and ending of events so that's kind of how I choose chapter lengths. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave a comment and I'll address it as soon as I can! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter (Gajeel POV)

***UPDATED VERSION* I couldn't wait until Sunday for my next update because Fairy Tail chapter 488 hit me with all the feels. I like writing things from different POV's so here's me trying my hand at Gajeel's POV. I know I probably wrote him a little more softer than I should have but he did start changing when he met Levy so who's to say it wasn't the first time he saw her? Enjoy!**

* * *

His breath caught as the petite girl was flung into the nearest wall. _What was that feeling? Is this some sort of magic?_ She was out cold, out of the way, yet he couldn't take his eyes off of her face.

"Levy-chan!"

"You… You'll pay for this!"

Gajeel was brought back from his thoughts as the dweeb in the coat lunged at him with astonishing speed. His metal arm made contact with the speedster. _Wasn't expecting me to come towards ya, gihi._

"For what they say about Fairy Tail being the strongest guild nowadays you losers weren't hard to wipe out at all. Big talk about protecting that girl for nothing. I couldn't even have any fun with ya. Hmph." The 2 men were thrown easily over his shoulders as he bent down to pick up the young woman. She was a feather, and he had never held anything that felt so fragile. Glancing down once more at her, he began the walk to Magnolia South Gate Park.

Gajeel had taken his own measures to give Fairy Tail that last push they needed to start something. _Ain't no way I'm gonna be in the weakest guild. It's about time we keep those Fairy asses in check. Huh? She's awake._ The girl's breathing changed as she woke up from the hit she took earlier. She continued to fake unconsciousness. _Don't know what her magic is but she's a shrimp compared to me. I shouldn't have a problem if she decides to try and fight back._ Normally, he would've knocked her right back out, but something was holding him back.

"You'd better not try anything Fairy trash." The blue-haired girl hit the ground hard as he dropped her a ways from the large tree. He went ahead and continued with her friends, beginning his process of pinning them to the tree, saving room for her in the middle. _She looks like a likeable girl. Someone they want to protect. Small. Vulnerable. The middle is where she goes, naturally. Most likely the first one they'll notice._ _Not so bad if I do say so myself. Could use a little more bashing but I'm trying to get this done quick, and a nice little Phantom symbol for the cherry on top. Maybe I'll save that one for the girl too._

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice sent chills down his spine. He turned to look at her, and found himself having trouble keeping a menacing scowl on his face.

"A job's a job. I'm here because my guild told me to come. My job is to rile you guys up and I ain't gonna let my name get tarnished by some Fairy wimps." _Damn, did I wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or what?_ His voice had changed and he felt like he was losing control of the situation. He never was good with words and there was too much talking going on for his liking.

"You hurt my family. A job is not just a job. Don't you have family? Nakama? Don't you have someone you care about?" The name pierced his thoughts before he could stop it. _Metalicana._ He began walking over to the girl. _It's too late now._

"The only thing I ever cared about left me for dead. Tch, don't know why I'm still talking to a weakling like you anyways. Stand up." Tear's poured down her face as she attempted to stand. Her breathing was uneven and her knees shook. He was trying to avoid touching her again but she left him no choice. He grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, walked back to the tree, and pinned her between the other two.

"I hope you find it. The thing you cared about." And then she smiled. Gajeel was frozen, watching as she fell unconscious once more. _She just fucking smiled. I haven't seen a smile like that since... I'll find you Metalicana. That's why I gotta do this. The strongest guild has the most chances of getting a job request to do with dragons. Phantom's the best shot I've got._

The next few hours dragged by. He ripped up the girl's clothes a bit more to really make it look like a fight, although she wasn't wearing much to begin with, and painted the Phantom symbol her stomach with some blood from the trio. His return to the Phantom guild hall was met with rowdy congratulations, and annoying celebrations. Master Jose seemed pleased with his work, and even more pleased he went the extra mile, but all he could see when he closed his eyes was that blue-haired girl's smile as she was crucified to a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

 **There it is! Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more of this double POV! Next update will be continuing the story!**


	3. Chapter 2: Forgiving

***UPDATED VERSION* Here's your update! I really enjoyed writing this part and adding my own little take on what happened.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Forgiving

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why'd you smile at him? He made a fool out of you and hurt your nakama._ The script mage crawled over to her closet, looking for any clothing except what she wore that day. She didn't even want to think about that outfit. _I doubt Gajeel would want to see me in that either. Wait, it doesn't matter what he thinks?_ Levy shook her head, erasing her previous thoughts and focusing on the task at hand. In the end she chose an orange tunic with long sleeves and shoulder cut-outs she hadn't worn yet, and paired it with dark grey leggings and ankle boots. Comfortable in the amount of clothing covering almost every inch of her body, she made her way to the mirror to brush her hair and throw in a yellow headband. _Huh, kinda looks like dragon scales like Natsu's scarf._ She shook her head once more, cursing her thoughts for betraying her. The red ankle boots complimented the details on her tunic well, and she approved as she gave herself a once over before bounding out the door.

The walk to meet Jet and Droy was agonizing. _What will I say? Will I even say anything? What is he gonna say?_ Her thoughts wouldn't stop, and she wished she was back in bed again. The walk was shorter than it used to be since she had moved into the guild's new dormitories once they were finished. The bluenette gave a signature smile as she approached her partners, not wanting to show her worry.

"Are you okay, Levy?" Jet peered around to catch a glimpse of her face as she walked in front of them, but she quickly closed her eyes and continued smiling.

"I trust in the Master's decision." Which was true. She trusted her Master with all her heart, even if she didn't quite understand yet.

*Back to present*

Gajeel's back was to them. There was another blue-haired girl with him, and they were talking to the Master near the stage at the front of the new commons area. Makarov peered around his large body and caught sight of the 3 newcomers.

"I suppose a proper introduction is in order. Juvia and Gajeel will be joining us from now on. This here is Jet, Droy and of course, Levy. They make up the three member team of Shadow Gear." Gajeel stepped around so he was facing where Shadow Gear was standing, and his eye's visibly widened when he realized who they were. Master Makarov nodded his head, but Levy couldn't move her legs. All she could remember was his red eyes that night and she fought to force down her panic once again. Jet and Droy had stepped in front of her as they were announced, their arms crossed and scowls on their face. Now that they were in the light, Levy was able to make more of the Dragon Slayer's appearance. He had piercings all over his body, and he would give Elfman a run for his money as far as size. His hair was long, and black like his clothing. He was scowling, but his eyes showed no harshness like they did on that night and she felt her body relax a little. _He's actually kinda cute. What!? Get ahold of yourself Levy, just move your legs and be a man as Elfman would say._ She took a deep breath and found her strength again, pushing past the boys and stopping right in front of Gajeel.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" She up her hand in a wave and smiled. _Keep cool, keep cool. You can do this. This is Fairy Tail, and in Fairy Tail we protect each other and we trust each other._ Gajeel stared down at her, and she could only guess he had no idea what to say.

"Levy, how could you? Don't you remember anything!?" Droy shouted across the hall. Everyone was staring at them.

"I remember everything. But Fairy Tail is here for wizards who need some guidance, right Master? I wouldn't be the wizard, let alone the person I am today if Master hadn't taken me in. Nobody here is perfect." Levy shot daggers at Jet and Droy, though she knew they wouldn't be as forgiving as her. They had been a thousand times more beaten up than her and she had a hard time believing they could ever like anyone who harmed her. She turned around to apologize to Gajeel for how her partners were acting, but he was already gone. She sighed.

"Fairy Tail is somewhere where we can belong no matter what. I'll catch you guys later, I've got some things to do today." Levy left out the back, waving at everyone despite her frustration. More people spent time in the guild now that there was lots more to do which meant the gossip was at an all time high, but it was nice having almost everyone around. Once she was out of sight in the tree line she picked a tree and slid down it.

"Lu-chan, come back soon." Levy put her head in her hands, exhausted at the amount of emotional control she just had to do.

"Oi, Levy right?"

The tree shook as the back of her head whacked against it. She peered up, rubbing the back of her head, and an all too familiar face glaring down at her. Out of instinct, she quickly scooted away against a tree opposite of the one she was previously at. Gajeel leaned against the tree she was just sitting against, and waited until she calmed down.

"You can't sneak up on people." Her heart was racing, and she was out of breath.

"Uh, I just wanted to say something." His voice wasn't the same harsh growl it was the first time they spoke. The Dragon Slayer peered sideways, obviously nervous. "You don't have to forgive me for what I did. You don't have to like me or anything. I shouldn't even be here." Gajeel crossed his arms across his chest, glancing away from her, and down at the ground.

"It's okay. We all do things we regret sometimes. Jet and Droy may not be so forgiving, but they had to stay in the hospital way longer than I did." She giggled, remembering their annoyance that she could leave before them. _I guess I shouldn't be laughing at a time like this._ "Anyways, that's what Fairy Tail does. We're just a bunch of messed up wizards, but we have a lot of fun together, and we can do anything if we have each other. It's not just a guild. We're family." Levy smiled at him, and he looked at her. _It's kinda weird but I don't really feel that scared anymore. Maybe trusting the Master is all I need._

"You should be scared of me." Gajeel spoke softly, and she was surprised that such a man as he even had a tone of voice like that.

"I know deep down you didn't want to do it. That's why you didn't injure me more than you needed to. I should've still been in the hospital right now if it was a real fight. I probably don't stand a chance against you." She whispered, but from her knowledge of Natsu's hearing, she assumed Gajeel had the same enhanced senses. "I'm kind of a shrimp compared to you." She laughed nervously as she stood up. Although she didn't necessarily feel scared of him, she still felt a little uneasy. _He did beat up Lu-chan when he took her back to Master Jose. What's the difference between me and Lucy though? They even needed her and he still was harsher on her than he was on me._ Gajeel stared at her as she took a moment for her thoughts. She stared back at him, and smiled. _I can't wait for the others to be back already. I can't imagine what Natsu'll do once he finds out._ She began walking back towards the female dormitories, eager to get back to her books and relax for a little while.

"I'll see you around, Gajeel!" She waved, with her back to him as she walked away. _Hopefully Jet and Droy can forgive him, he actually seems like he could be a nice guy. I'm sure he's been through a lot, just like any of us have._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **PS: I am still not able to live correctly after FT chapter 488. RIP my feelings, my soul, my heart. I literally don't know what to do and everytime I see anything I cry.**

 **PSS: I prefer Gajevy over Gale. Just adding that in here. Hahaha.**

 **PSSS: I came back and updated this chapter and let me just say that I still hate chapter 488 even though Mashima redeemed himself a little. Lol.**


	4. Chapter 3: Shoo-bee-doo-ba

***UPDATED VERSION* I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you love reading it! I updated a little later than I was hoping because I had to take a test so I was put behind on last minute editing.**

 **Also, it shouldn't be confusing but just in case I didn't make it clear enough, the part where all the text is broken up is song lyrics, and Levy is having some thoughts shown in-between each verse. You'll know when you get there. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shoo-bee-doo-ba

To say the guild hall was rowdy was an understatement. Word had got around last night that Lucy and them were returning so the majority of the guild was anxiously awaiting their arrival. No one knew much about what had went on at the so-called Tower of Heaven, and all Juvia told everyone was that everyone else had stayed to see off some of Erza's old friends while she had returned to join Fairy Tail. Based on the latest rumors, Siegrain and Ultear had betrayed the council, trying to activate some huge lacrima to raise the dead back to life. Levy wasn't one to fall to rumors but even the master had said that the magic council was left in shambles after the most recent events. Her nose was in a book, though she just wasn't into it today with everything on her mind. Jet and Droy had barely spoken a word to her since yesterday. She knew they were angry about Gajeel but she had never seen them this angry. _I guess I'll just talk to Lucy about it, I want to know exactly what happened at the Tower of Heaven anyways. Jet and Droy don't seem to be interested in anything I have to say, especially if it's about Gajeel._ Despite that, Jet nudged her and brought her back to the guild hall.

"They're back!" Levy looked up to see Lucy looking the new guild hall up and down. Erza and Gray were looking rather impressed while Natsu had a sour look on his face. She jumped up and walked over to where they were standing.

"Lu! Welcome back!" She waved at Lucy, making sure that she would see her at the base of the steps.

"Oh! Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled at her and Levy's spirits were instantly lifted.

"Amazing, isn't it? You'll never believe it! There's a pool behind the bar! There's also a recreation hall down below." Everyone was greeting their fellow members as Levy showed them around the rest of the guild. _Natsu doesn't look happy and he doesn't even know about Gajeel yet. Yikes._ "And the biggest change is upstairs. Everyone is allowed on the second floor now! You still need to have an S-Class wizard with you to go on an S-class quest, of course." Elfman waved down at the group below, and even this news didn't seem to cheer up the fire-dragon slayer.

"Oh, you dunderheads are back." The Master approached them with Juvia in tow and introduced her despite already knowing that they had been previously acquainted at the Tower of Heaven. The group began getting off track, and Master Makarov gave a cough, everyone turning back to him. _Welp, here it goes._ Levy tightened up, waiting for Gajeel's introduction. "And there's one other new member. Come on, say hello." The Master looked in the direction of the Dragon Slayer, as did everyone else. Levy jumped back behind a table, preparing for a full-on dragon slayer meltdown.

"Gajeel?!" Their voices rang out at once. Natsu and Gray immediately got into a defensive stance, not surprising anyone.

"Hmph." Gajeel turned his head back around, attempting to ignore the commotion and avoid causing too much of a scene. He didn't seem like a guy who wanted a lot of attention.

"Now, now. As they say, yesterday's enemy is today's friend." _Master. Hopefully they'll understand and trust you like I do you._

"Yea... It doesn't bother me at all…" She was hiding behind a table, but Levy felt the need to speak up on behalf of Gajeel, considering she was one of the one's he had personally attacked. Lucy looked down at her, shocked. The stares of her partners fell on her as well. _Aw man, they're gonna hate me for saying that. I promise I'll explain later Lu-chan._ She continued to shelter herself with the table as Natsu and Gajeel argued.

"It is the duty of an old soldier to lead a stray youngster onto the right path. He's a nice guy at heart… I'd like to believe." Although the last part was a little whispered, Levy nodded in agreement with their Master. Erza agreed to comply with the Master's wishes, which was enough for Natsu to back down a little. _Phew. That went better than I thought._ She went back to sit with Jet and Droy after flashing a quick smile at Gajeel. Mira was about to put on a little show since everyone got back safely. Levy laid her head down on the table as she listened to Mirajane. _She has such a nice voice._

"As I brush my hand across your empty desk,

I cast a shadow.

I'm alone for yet another day."

The lyrics took Levy back to her own room, where her parent's desk sat. She knew her father like reading and writing, and she assumed her mother must have as well. Her Solid Script was a rare script magic that had come quite naturally to her due to her parents use of script magic as well, though she had a hard time remembering anything before waking up at Fairy Tail. The guild had always been her home though, and she never had to suffer alone since she was brought into Fairy Tail immediately after the accident that killed her parents. Apparently her parents had been targeted for some reason, but the Master was never certain if they were part of another guild or just freelance mages. She was lucky that some Fairy Tail members had been on a mission in the same town when it happened, and they didn't hesitate to take her in, especially knowing she could already use a bit of magic.

"I look up at the starry sky and say a prayer.

At the same time you're beneath the same sky."

Gajeel's face caught her attention. He was intently looking at Mirajane. _Of course he'd think she's beautiful_. Levy pouted. _Um, but it doesn't matter. Everyone thinks she's beautiful, anyways. I'm sure he's seen her in the magazines._ She continued to watch him as Mira continued, wondering what he could be thinking. Gajeel seemed so tough, but she knew that he was hurting. Judging by Natsu's stories, the bluenette wondered if Gajeel's dragon had disappeared too.

"Sometimes you'll tremble while holding back tears,

And other times you'll feel like you're going to stumble into the darkness,

But don't forget you have a place to return to,

And that you have people waiting for you."

Levy thought she caught the hint of a smile on Gajeel's face as the song ended and the crowd erupted into cheers. _Maybe he'll find what he's looking for here at Fairy Tail. We have a tendency to get a little too much into people's business, and I'm sure after some time he'll fit right into this crazy guild._ Levy smiled as well, and then in a split second he was gone. _What the..?_ The lights went out as people shouted and cheered for the next performance, all hoping Mira would stay on stage. The script mage squinted her eyes as the lights flicked back on, and the whole guild went into pandemonium as a suited-up Iron Dragon-Slayer took the stage. _Whaaaa? He's quick to change. Looks like he may be weird enough to fit in here already!_ Levy sunk back onto her seat, dreading whatever was about to happen.

"This is a little ditty I wrote called 'Best Friend.' Give it a listen." up. _Best friend? He said he had no one though…_

"Colorful, colorful, shoo-be-doo-ba

Shiver with love!

Iron-colored and metallic!"

Levy was astonished. She would never have pictured Gajeel one for singing, let alone a song writer. _Although he needs a little bit of work, it isn't half bad. Maybe he'll let me look through his songs next time! I am a writer after all._ The short girl was standing now, along with most everyone else when they saw Gajeel on stage. Uncontrollable laughter left her mouth, and she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. The entire guild was in an uproar, some enjoying the show and some booing. Gajeel kept going either way.

"Too-too-too sha-la-la-la! Shoo-bee-doo-ba! Sha-la-la!

Take a bite and sweet nectar will come out…"

"I've never heard anything this bad in my life!" Natsu had his ears covered and was shouting over the noise of the guild. The bluenette looked up at Natsu, only to see him be smacked down by Gajeel's guitar. Natsu quickly recovered and kept shouting.

"You want a piece of me!?" _Oh man, here it goes._ Levy jumped down to the floor and quickly crawled to the edge of the guild hall, thankful for her small size at the moment. Jet and Droy got caught in Elfman's grip and were unable to follow her to escape. Chaos broke out as Levy joined Lucy and Happy behind the bar area.

"Different look, but same old Fairy Tail, am I right?" Lucy laughed, bringing a smile to Levy's face. _A few new faces to rile up the old gang and a new building to bring us all together. I can't wait for work to start coming in again!_ Everyone started celebrating amidst the two dragon slayers battling it out. She figured now was as good a time as ever to talk to Lucy since they were secluded from everyone.

 _"_ I know now's probably not the best time to talk about it, but I just wanted to say that I do agree with the Master, and that Gajeel should be given a second chance. I know he really hurt you too, but he talked to me yesterday, and I really think he regrets it all. I don't want you to be mad at me for not hating him." The script mage looked over at her friend, and Lucy smiled softly at her.

"I would never be mad at you, Levy-chan. I was surprised at first, but then I realized that we should be more forgiving as well. I know Natsu's glad to have another dragon-slayer around, and what would Fairy Tail be if we didn't take in stray wizards?" Levy nodded in agreement. _What a relief! I'll wait to ask her about their recent journey. Lucy's probably still tired and it's celebration time!_

"Thank you, Lu-chan. Now what do you say to some celebrating!" The girls hopped back over the counter and joined in, celebrating the night away. Little did they know that one of their own was on his way to try to bring even more destruction into their home.

* * *

 **Guess what's coming next? Yep, the moment that Gajeel and Levy were shipped forever with no escape! I hope you enjoyed and I am open to all types of feedback!**


	5. Chapter 4: Miss Fairy Tail

**Sorry for the long break! I was out of the country and then as soon as I returned I started a class. Then Pokemon Go came out and we all know that other things were thrown to the side after that. Lol. But I'm back now! And we're getting into really exciting stuff here! Please make a note that this chapter does switch from Levy to Gajeel POV after she goes on stage. I'll make a line break there so it's obvious. Enjoy!**

 **Sidenote: This is indeed chapter 4. It is the 5th chapter listed because I did chapter one in both parties POV's. Just wanted to make that clear!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Miss Fairy Tail 

Jet and Droy had come and gotten Levy for something and they didn't tell her what, but it seemed pretty serious. She paced around the clearing, looking up at the large tree branches every so often, too nervous to ask what was going on. Jet had left, and quickly returned. Shortly after, Gajeel appeared at the edge of the clearing, coming towards them. _Oh no, this can't be good._

"What'd you call me out here for, huh? I've got a job to do..." The iron dragon slayer stopped a little ways out from the trio. The bluenette hid behind her partners and the tree, worried for what was about to happen. Gajeel met her eyes and her heart began beating faster as she quickly looked away.

"Job!? This coming from the guy who destroyed our guild?" Jet sounded disgusted.

"You can go to any other guild to take missions! Have you no shame?" Droy jumped forward, clearly angered.

"You guys really hold a grudge. Can't just let bygones be bygones, huh." He shook his head and almost seemed to be laughing, playing off the situation. _Gajeel's right. They shouldn't be doing this._

"Jet.. Droy… don't. I don't think we should do this! I don't care about what happened at all anymore." Levy still hadn't told them that Gajeel had sort of apologized to her in private, but even if he hadn't, she knew that this wasn't the way to go about things.

"This is our limit…" Jet scowled as Droy finished his sentence.

"...You're ruining the guild's reputation!" The two got into battle stances as Levy stayed hidden behind the tree. She didn't want to fight. She knew she would lose against the dragon slayer anyways. Gajeel smirked as Jet went for the opening move and she gasped, not believing what she was seeing. _He didn't block or dodge?_ He took hit after hit, and she was about to step in when the last person they expected to see approached the four.

"What kind of harassment is this?" Everyone turned to look at the blond-haired wizard. _Laxus!?_ "So this is the kid who picked a fight with my guild, huh? I'm guessing the old geezer only let you join to keep you from wrecking it again, right?" _What is he doing here? He's getting angry. Too angry._ "That's why everyone mocks us, you piece of crap!" The script mage could do nothing but watch as Gajeel lit up like a christmas tree. Her hand flew to cover her mouth, and she stood, shaking, unable to say anything. _Gajeel!_

"Stop Laxus, you're going too far!" Jet spoke up, trying to get Laxus' attention.

"I knew Laxus was strong, but this is way too one-sided…" Droy began the thought, and Jet finished it, as per usual with the pair.

"D-don't tell me Gajeel never intended to...?" Levy knew exactly what they were saying, and she was on the verge of tears. _He wanted us to recognize him as nakama... so he didn't fight back!_ Things were getting out of hand, quickly. She didn't know what to do, and she knew she couldn't stand up to Laxus.

"Stop Laxus! That's enough!" Jet took a chance at stopping the S-class wizard. Her eyes would not move from Gajeel's form lying on the ground. She couldn't move, she couldn't even think. It was too late when she noticed the lightning headed straight for her. Levy closed her eyes and covered her head bracing for the pain… and nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see the dragon slayer standing in front of her, arm extended. _He... he blocked the hit for me… he couldn't even stand but he made it over here…_

"Is that enough for you? I have work to do." Gajeel began walking away with a pain-filled gait.

"That,that..." The man that had hurt her and her friends so much had just saved her. The man she didn't want to admit still scared her had just pushed his limit to take a hit meant for her. No words could express what she felt in that moment. The script mage was at a loss for words for once in her life.

"Don't worry about me." His voice may as well have been the lightning strike. Her body felt as if it wasn't her own, and she couldn't make anything of her feelings at the moment. _Gajeel… Who are you? Have you changed so much already by being at Fairy Tail? Or maybe we never really knew you at all…_

Her partners stared after Laxus as Levy watched the iron dragon slayer walk away. She wanted to thank him, and run after him. She wanted to ask him why, and how he did what he did. Jet forced her body in the direction of the guild, and she was almost scared to walk away from the scene. It was something she never wanted to forget so she did her best to memorize everything. The color of the grass, the sparks that flew off of Gajeel's iron arm as the lightning hit it, every detail down to the colors of the sky as she watched the tall, raven-haired man walk away from his nakama.

*Next Day*

"Ehh, Gajeel did that!?" Lucy was shocked as she heard the details from her friend's peculiar encounter the previous day.

"I didn't even get the chance to thank him before he left. I don't even know how he found a job so close to the Harvest Festival. Hopefully it was short and he'll be back before everything starts later today." Levy sighed as she placed her head on the table. I _really do hope he makes it. It'll be his first Harvest Festival as a Fairy Tail member…_ She couldn't stop thinking about him since the day before, and his words echoed in her mind all night, so she had barely gotten any sleep.

"He should be here by now. I almost took the same job but he grabbed it before I did. Natsu is still healing from the Etherion though, so we wouldn't have been able to go anyways." Lucy smiled at her and that fact cheered her up a little, but she could hear the worry for Natsu in her voice.

"Hey, it's your first Harvest Festival too isn't it Lu-chan? Are you participating in the Miss Fairy Tail contest?" Levy hoped she could lift her spirits by changing the subject to something a little more fun.

"Oh yea! By the way, we should probably start getting ready right? That's why I ran back here in the first place! It's almost time for everything to start!" Levy looked at the clock on the wall. _She's right! Is he here yet though?_ She glanced around yet again. _Still no sign of him…_

She led Lucy back behind stage, leaving the crowded main area of the guild. The bluenette was anxious, though she wasn't quite sure why. It's not like she hadn't been in the contest before, and she knew there was nothing to be worrying over. Lucy was doing a good job of distracting her from her thoughts though, and it quickly became her turn to go on stage.

"He's out there Levy! Told ya he'd make it!" Her fellow bookworm turned and gave her a thumbs up. The blond had peeked around the curtains for her to check if Gajeel made it, and she couldn't help her smile as her name was called.

"Fifth contestant, the fairy, cute and knowledgeable, Levy McGarden!" She jumped on stage, making the cutest solid script she could. Her eyes searched the dark room and they landed on the prize standing in the very back, arms crossed. Metal solid script graced the stage, though she wasn't sure if it was intentional or if her thoughts had gotten to her magic. She exited the stage and returned back behind the curtains quickly as the next contestant was called. _That was a little embarrassing, how'd I let that metal jump out there?! I always have good control over my magic. Hopefully no one noticed since it was behind all the other words, but he was looking right at me so there's no way he didn't notice..._

* * *

That job didn't last quite as long as he was hoping. Gajeel wasn't exactly sure why he was watching the Miss Fairy Tail contest, but with no jobs to take there was almost no choice but to participate in the Harvest Festival activities. Mirajane's impression of him was quite the sight, but other than that none of this interested him. With so many people in the guild it was hard to identify all the smells. Relying on his eyesight, he was searching for a certain blue haired girl when he heard her name called and his eyes snapped back towards the stage.

"...Levy McGarden!" The petite girl was surrounded by words brought to life. To say he was awed was an understatement, but he never let it show on his face just how mesmerized he was. _What kind of magic is this? I've never seen anything like it… then again I've never seen anyone quite like her..._ He silently punished himself for his thoughts, pushing them out of his mind. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and he swore he saw the word "metal" appear behind her. She looked a little startled herself when it happened, and quickly left the stage as the next contestant was called up. Disappointed at her short appearance, he made his way over to the bar in hopes of drowning away his thoughts. _Either I'm hungry or was dreaming about that metal up there. Damn, this is truly punishment. Probably scared her off the stage by looking at her like that. She would never-_

"Everybody run!" Screaming and yelling brought the dragon slayer back to the guild hall. He turned to see what all the commotion was and what he saw made no sense. Each and every girl in the contest was turned to stone. There was another woman on stage they were calling Evergreen. He assumed she was the one responsible since she was the only girl up there not turned to stone, but that still didn't make sense as to why she had the Fairy Tail mark on her chest. _Fairy Tail attacking it's own members? Kinda like that lightning guy actually… Could she be an accomplice?_

"Turn them back to normal!" The Master was furious. Gajeel continued watching the scene unfold from his seat at the bar.

"Oh you Fairy Tail idiots. The real Festival begins now!" Thunderstorm was standing with the Evergreen girl and two other crazy looking dudes. He had an evil smile on his face. "Why don't we play a game, old geezer?

"Laxus! Don't do something stupid. We have to get ready for Fantasia. Turn them back to normal now!" Master Makarov was angrily pleading with him. _I wonder just who this bastard is? I'd love to really give him a beat down though after what he did to me, if that's what he's asking for._

"Fantasia is late at night. If we hurry people might still get to see it." A lightning bolt hit right next to the Heartfilia girl. _Woah, that was too close. I mean, I roughed up some guildmates pretty good but this is crazy. Are these guys really part of Fairy Tail? "_ I'm taking these girls as hostages. I'll destroy them one by one if you break the rules. Like I said, this is the main show."

"There are things that cannot be taken as a joke, Laxus!" The iron dragon slayer continued watching the interactions between the two, wondering just what this Laxus guy was planning and how the Master was able to carry on a conversation with him without striking him down.

"Of course, I'm being serious." Blonde-top was still giving a menacing smile as the others began to speak.

"It's just a game, to find out who…" The man with long green hair spoke calm and soft.

"...Is the strongest here, in Fairy Tail!" Mask-man finished the sentence with a lively voice, tongue out and showing off his guildmark. _The strongest, huh? Gihee, I'd like to give them a piece of what I've got. Now I'm interested._

"The rules are simple. The last survivor wins! The Battle of Fairy Tail starts now!" Laxus looked as though he had already gotten what he wanted as he stared the old man down.

"Isn't this great!? This is way too easy to understand! I'm fired up!" The fire dragon-slayer immediately jumped up from his stupor, obviously not understanding the situation despite what he said. Makarov shot daggers his way. _Well, looks like I better start powering up. I won't let Laxus try to hurt her a second time…_ Gajeel slipped behind the counter to look for something he could eat. _Hmm, this'll do just fine. Should give me just enough energy and strength to give that jerk a beat down._ He tuned out the rest of what was going on, focusing on eating any piece of metal he could find.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I really loved putting my twist into what Gajeel was doing during the contest before we see him eating the dishes and attempt to join the fight. I also noticed in the manga and anime that there was "metal" in the background while Levy was on stage! I jumped for joy when I noticed it while referencing the panels. Next is the actual battle! I'm not sure if I'll be splitting it into two chapters or keeping it in one. Depends on how long it gets, I guess. I will attempt to begin updating regularly again however.**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of Fairy Tail

***UPDATED VERSION* I know I'm posting this at a super random time, but I wanted to get it out to you guys ASAP! I've been able to work on my fics inbetween class and stuff so I'm not getting that behind.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Battle of Fairy Tail

The iron dragon slayer pulled the fork he'd been munching on from his mouth. _Is that stupid cat calling my name?_

"Oh sorry, it looks like he's not taking part!" Gajeel could tell that was Laxus' voice, although he thought that he would've left the guild by now. "It's not like he really cared about this guild in the first place, after all." The words pierced straight through him. _So, is that what they all really think? I've been trying so hard to at least fit in here and care like everyone here does. I wonder... Does she think that?_ He couldn't stop thinking about her since he pinned her to that tree. It was a miracle he had made it in time to block the lightning hit, but he knew he had to get there to protect her. Looking at her on that stage, frozen in stone right now made him want to knock Laxus' ass into the next day. _I came here to change my ways and find myself, and there's no way I'm hurting my new guildmates unless they happen to be one of the four harming us right now. Looks like now's my cue. Should be powered up enough by now anyways._

Gajeel pulled himself up over the bar counter, shoving a few more of the metal beer jugs into his mouth. He was surprised to see the pink-top dragon slayer still in the guild. Laxus wasn't anywhere to be seen much to his annoyance.

"Gajeel?! You were there the whole time?" Flame-brain looked at him, surprised at his sudden appearance. _Tch._

"Don't eat the dishes, Gajeel!" The blue cat flew in the air, startled at the cups in his mouth.

"Would you actually do that for us?" Master Makarov was glaring at him, questioning his motives. He polished off the cups before speaking up finally.

"I've got a score to settle with that bastard, anyways. Leave it to me." The three watched him as he strolled to the door. _I'll find you Laxus, and I'll do anything to get her back. I hope you're ready for me to fight back for real this time._

"Ehhhh?!" Gajeel's face flattened against an invisible wall. _What the hell is this? Some kind of trick?_

"You're eighty too!?" He looked up to see what looked like runes, and it's rules being written our. _Those above the age of 80 and stone statues may not pass. 80? Stone statues?_

"Of course I'm not!" Gajeel swung around to face his fellow dragon slayer. _Don't tell me this is why he's still here too? You gotta be shitting me. Some kind of dragon slayer thing?_

"Why the hell can't you get out, huh!? Quit copying me!" Natsu got up in his face, yelling loudly.

"Like I know! You're pissing me off now, dammit! I'm not doing anything, all right!?" Not only was he being annoyed by this pesky brat, but he couldn't go find Laxus now. How was he supposed to help everyone when he couldn't even leave?

"Two left… Don't tell me there's just these two left standing! No other wizards are able to fight... Is this the end?" The master was looking down at the ground after the news was told by the runes, shocked at the outcome of the events. _Everyone's been taken out by each other already?_

"No other choice. Guess I'll have to revive Erza." Everyone looked at the fire-dragon slayer. He began walking over towards the girls without even explaining anything. "Sheesh, this was my chance to one-up her too." He continued walking over despite their calls for him to stop and to tell them what he was going to do.

"Hold on, how do you plan to do that!?" Makarov ran after him, demanding an answer before any action was taken.

"The stone and stuff should melt if I burn it, right?" He looked back over his shoulder, confident in his plan. Gajeel facepalmed. The Master told him to stop immediately.

"They're all stone to the very core!" Happy agreed with the master, trying to stop his owner from even attempting.

"Well we won't know for sure until we try." Natsu kneeled down next to the stone girl and began putting his flaming hands over her body. Gajeel watched from behind the Master and the other dragon slayer, curious as to what would happen despite knowing just who it was who had proposed an idiotic idea.

"Stop! Do you want to kill Erza?" The Master was still trying to stop the boy.

"I'll just toast her like so…!" The idiot was laughing with smirk on his face.

"Don't rub her with fire!" Makarov continued yelling at Natsu, whose hands were directly over Erza's breasts.

"Also, your hands make you seem like a pervert." Gajeel coughed out. He had to admit that Erza was very beautiful for how powerful she was. He respected the renowned Titania as an equal and hoped their plan would work. If anyone could help with their situation, it was her.

" _CRACKKK_!" A small crack appeared on the girl's forehead. Natsu jumped back, screaming.

"Oh crap! I cracked her! We need glue! Happy get glue!" The cat flew off yelling and panicking. Chaos ensued.

"You idiot! That won't hold her together! Obviously you have to melt my iron down with your fire and we'll weld her shut!" Gajeel was nervous. What would they do if she cracked all the way? The crack continued getting larger as the three of them ran around panicking.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Natsu was bowing to the cracking Erza over and over. _Like that'll help! Oi, Erza!_ Suddenly, the stone cracked off and an alive Erza was lying on the ground in front of them, shocked.

"I feel hot… Was that you Natsu?" Erza's face quickly turned from stunned to angry as she stared down the three men and the cat in front of her. Gajeel found himself caught in her wrath as she kicked the two dragon slayers across the guild. _Why'd she get me for!?_ He clutched his head as he stood back up.

"Thank goodness! But how…?" Makarov was staring at the redhead, wondering how she had come out of the stone paralysis.

"I'm not quite sure either. Perhaps it has something to do with my right eye." The master nodded, thinking hard about what she had said. _Her right eye? It looks like a normal eye to me. Then again, it it Erza we're talking about here._

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy had discarded the glue quickly, and flew back to Erza before the two dragon-slayers made it back across the guild.

"Yes. Despite being in stone I could hear what everyone was saying." Erza nodded, prepared for battle despite just being freed from her stone prison and still clad in her gothic lolita outfit from the contest.

"Alright! Then we're ready to fight back!" Makarov threw up a fist as the rune's changed from two contestants left to three contestants.

"It changed upon my arrival. How elaborate." The red-head was staring at the runes and it changed again from three to four.

"It changed again! But there's just you, Natsu, and Gajeel here?" Happy looked around, as did everyone else. All the girls were still frozen in stone. _This doesn't make any sense. There's just three of us here excluding Happy and Master…_

"There was still one person outside of town, remember?" Erza was smirking. _Another guild member?_ "So he's finally decided to join in, huh? Things'll get interesting." Natsu and Makarov quickly realized who she was speaking of.

"You mean he's back?" The fire-dragon slayer looked excited while the Master looked more shocked about it.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Gajeel thought he had seen pretty much everyone around the guild already, but he definitely had no idea who they were talking about at the moment.

"The other candidate for Fairy Tail's most powerful member… Mystogan!" _Never heard of this Mystogan fellow. Seems like he doesn't come around often by the sound of it though. "_ I better get out there before he beats me to it. I'll try to find Evergreen and defeat her so that everyone else is released before I start looking for Laxus. With Mystogan here now, he should be heading straight for Laxus anyways. If I run into Fried I'll go ahead and try to get him to lift these runes as well."

"Good luck, Erza. We're counting on you." The Master waved her off as she walked through the invisible wall that kept the other three trapped.

"You can do it Erza! Kick their asses!" Natsu yelled after her while Gajeel stared at the stone statue of Levy. Makarov and Natsu were glued to the runes on the invisible wall waiting to see what news would come first. The pink-top's complaining must have become too much for the master to handle cause Gajeel heard him knock the boy on the head and the guild was silent once again. _Do it for them, Titania. For all of us. Help me be able to help her. I don't know why I feel like I need to protect her so bad. Maybe after what I did I just feel like I owe it to her. I don't deserve to be close to her at all though. Hell, I don't even know anything about her. I want to though. I've never wanted to know so much about someone. I've never wanted to be close to anyone, especially since Metalicana up and left. What am I feeling?_

"Huh? What's going on?" The 3 men snapped their heads towards the stage, watching as each girl's stone casing disappeared. The sound of typing filled the air once more as the runes updated.

" _Evergreen vs. Erza. Victor: Erza._ "

* * *

 **That last line was the runes so I just italicized them while in quotations cause I had no idea how to just put them there. Lol. Hope you enjoyed, as always. Thank you for all the favorites lately, and I would love for any reviews you have!**


	7. Chapter 6: Cracking the Code

**Yay, here's a new chapter finally! I actually had this written but got sidetracked and just edited it today. I realized that for some reason I tend to put out shorter chapters on this story compared to my other stories, so I'm trying to fix that. Once we get into the more interesting things it should resolve itself anyways. I was going to finish the battle in this chapter but I think I'm gonna wait and do it in the next chapter since there's another famous Gajevy moment coming up. It shouldn't be too long between chapter updates this time, at least that's what I'm hoping. I need to get on a writing schedule so I can dedicate equal time to all my stories!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Zachariah T. Kitchell- Thank you! ^_^**

 **lazar123- I do my best not to abandon and hope to catch up to the manga eventually. Thank you!**

 **Dutchess-of-Dirt- Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Delirium0629- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like both my POV's and I'm glad I'm writing in character! I'll try to get on a regular schedule again, but with school back in it's a little hard!**

 **mjfunk2001- Thank you, I'll do my best!**

Chapter 6: Cracking the Code

Her hands moved in front of her face, shielding her eyes from the bright lights shining onto the stage. _What…? What happened? Why am I here? And where is everyone?_

"LUCY!" A flying blue furball slammed into the blonde's chest, Levy looked around, seeing the girls around her and Natsu, Gajeel, and Master down below the stage. A strange sound echoed through the room and in the door of the guild runes announced that Erza was victorious against Evergreen. _What does that even mean?_ The master began explaining the situation while she continued to stretch her arms out. She couldn't help stealing a glance at the iron dragon slayer, wondering why he was still here. Gajeel stood near Juvia with his typical scowl on. When she realized his crimson eyes were staring right back at hers she quickly turned her attention back to the master, but she felt her cheeks heat up, embarrassed that she was caught staring. _Hopefully he doesn't think I was thinking bad about him._

"The Battle of Fairy Tail?" The celestial mage's questioning brought Levy back to the conversation happening in front of her.

"Laxus pulled a thing like that?" Cana was sitting on the edge of the stage, already back to drinking after just being freed from their stone prison.

"...But either way, it's all over now. Now that all of you are de-petrified, Laxus can't possibly keep up this ridiculous game any longer." The Master was smiling wide as his story caught up to the present.

"Still… what about everyone who was caught in Freed's traps and got seriously hurt…?" Mirajane had frown on her face, something not seen very often.

"That's right! Laxus had better see some punishment for this; we can't simply tolerate it!" Bisca spoke up this time, and Mirajane's eyes fell down to the ground. _It's odd seeing Mira like this. Maybe she's concerned for Elfman?_ As the Master began his tirade of what he would do to Laxus, he was quickly interrupted.

"Hold it a second." Everyone turned their heads at the words of the rowdy dragon slayer who had been rather quiet the whole time. "Here's the thing… I've gotta admit it was a bit screwed-up of Laxus to force everyone into situations where they had to fight against each other… but there's nothing wrong with his basic idea of finding out who's the strongest in Fairy Tail, is there? All I'm saying is don't be too harsh on the guy, Gramps." Natsu smiled while everyone just stood there gaping at him. "So, let's get the Battle of Fairy Tail round 2 started! Bring it on, all of you!"

"Ehhhh!?" Everyone's confused voices sounded out at once. _Typical Natsu. Always wanting to fight._ Levy couldn't help but giggle a little at her guildmate as he prodded Lucy to fight him.

"Stop that, coming from you it's hard to tell if you're joking or not…" The stellar mage dodged the light punches he was throwing at her, looking unimpressed at her friend.

"Hell, if you really want to I wouldn't mind giving it a go." Cana jumped off the stage, rolling her shoulders preparing to fight.

"Don't encourage him, Cana." Bisca shook her head at Cana as Levy moved to stand beside the card mage while Natsu chased Lucy around the guild. She could see Gajeel and Juvia mumbling to each other across from them and she wondered what they were talking about. Juvia was the one person Gajeel seemed to actually tolerate in the guild since they had already known each other before joining. It seemed funny to her that Gajeel would be friends with a girl like Juvia and she couldn't help smiling as she observed them. _Maybe one day we'll be friends like that too. Hopefully he'll warm up to everyone in the guild._ Suddenly, the room began to fill with dark colored runes, and the playfulness stopped abruptly.

"What's that?" Juvia moved back closer to everyone else, with Gajeel following in her motions.

"Is he up to something else now?" Cana set her bottle down as everyone grouped together. The runes created a skull shape in the middle of the room.

"Do you hear me old man? And all you others too." Laxus's voice filled the room as it poured out from the mouth of the skull head. "One of the rules has gone out the window so I'm adding a new one. I'm activating the Thunder Palace in order to keep the Battle of Fairy Tail underway. You have one hour and ten minutes. Do you have what it takes to beat us? Or will you give up instead, Master." Laxus' laughter echoed as the runes dissipated.

"The Thunder Palace? What are you thinking, Laxus!? Are you trying to drag innocent bystanders into this too?! Ohh..!" The Master grabbed at his chest as he fell forward, shocking everyone in the room.

"I'll go get his usual medicine!" Mirajane rushed off to the back of the guild.

"Master! Please hang in there!" Levy dropped to her knees beside the man she had come to love like a grandfather. She could feel the panic rising in her chest as the situation grew worse.

"What's this Thunder Palace?!" Natsu had begun to show his worry in his angry state, and Levy knew that he now wanted to end this as quickly as possible for the Master's sake. He may seem like a dunce at times but everyone knew that he was one of the people that cared the most about the Master and the guild.

"Everyone! Look outside!" Mira came running back down the steps with medicine bottles in her hand as everyone else ran out to the balcony to survey the town. Round, glowing balls hung around the perimeter of the entire city.

"What are those?" Natsu hung tight to the railing, glaring at the levitating balls. _Wait a minute… those are..._

"Lightning lacrimas…?" She finished her thought out loud. _What is Laxus doing with so many lightning lacrimas surrounding the city? Surely he doesn't plan to use them all, that would harm everyone within the circle!_

"What happens if all those go off!?" Lucy turned back to her guildmates and Levy's mind immediately went to work. There was almost no way to quickly destroy all of them, and Laxus had given them a time limit.

"Countless lightning bolts will rain down on the city…" Cana glanced back down to the people in the streets as she spoke.

"I won't let that happen! Sniper rifle requip! Target: lock on! Stinger shot!" Levy watched as Bisca aimed a gun and blasted a lacrima to pieces. As everyone was singing their praises to Bisca, she suddenly froze and lightening trickled down her arms. No one could help as they watched the green haired woman be electrocuted by a harsh lightning shock.

"Bisca! Stay with us!" Levy dropped to her knees beside her, shaking her as she lay unconscious. Everyone was shouting out with confusion at what had happened.

"It's body link magic! Those lacrima are embedded with magic so that it links any damage done back to the attacker. In other words, if we attack it, we just end up attacking ourselves!" Cana yelled out angrily before she ran out with Lucy, Happy, and Juvia to help the town. Levy was kneeling next to Bisca as Natsu attempted to follow, only to be stopped by the runes surrounding the guild hall. She watched Natsu struggle against the runes while Gajeel stood next to her.

"Natsu, calm down!" Levy stood and walked to the stone railing. _Runes, huh? Well good thing I'm a script mage._

"I can't calm down! Stupid invisible walls are everywhere!" Levy smirked with confidence as she mulled over her next words.

"It's an enchantment, right?" She watched the runes show up, relieved that she recognized a few of the characters.

"Yea, thanks, we already knew that." Gajeel's voice sounded out behind her and she glanced back at him with a glare. _Stupid Gajeel._

"That's a form of written magic, so I might be able to do something about it!" The two dragon slayers looked at her incredulously. "I...I believe that the two of you have what it takes to stop Laxus." _I've got to do this! I may not be the best with runes but I know Freed's quite well so there's a good chance I can do this._

After getting Bisca inside to the infirmary, Levy went to work. She copied down as much of the rune sequence as she could from the barriers, and pulled out all the books she thought she might need. Pulling her hair up and breaking out her gale-force reading glasses, she spread everything out and began to analyze. Gajeel sat next to her, watching her work, while Natsu was still taking out his anger. _Does he really need to watch? It makes me a little nervous… but I want him to know that I'm not some weak mage like he thinks I am! I'm just strong in a different way I think…_

"If I break down the rogue character's sequence data into basic component blocks, and then pinpoint the characters used to make up the rules… L, O, S, U… Okay, now if I convert that into guile grammar…" The script mage couldn't help her out-loud rambling as she broke down the runes, but Gajeel didn't seem to mind. He continued staring at her working.

"You're incredible, ya know? We speak the same language but I don't understand a word you're saying…" Gajeel's voice broke through her thoughts, making her stomach turn a flip. _Uh uh uh, not today feelings. Wait… I got it!_

"No wait! The L and S are a bluff! That means the key code must be 'arth'!" She turned towards Gajeel excitedly before writing down her new discovery.

"Uh, yea, I… I see…" He mumbled a bit and continued watching her.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you guys out of here." She pulled some loose hair back behind her ear so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes widened and he glanced to the side.

"It's not like I really…" She cut off his words and looked up at him, meeting his unsure gaze with her determined one.

"Please. Stop Laxus." The two of them shifted their gaze over to look at the angry fire dragon slayer. Levy got back to work. _I have to get them out of here, no matter what. I know I can do this. I didn't learn script magic for nothing. I didn't spend hours learning languages for nothing, and now it's time for me to help Fairy Tail and my nakama. Gajeel acknowledged me and I can't let him down either!_

"Ohhh, Lucy vs Bickslow!? Go Lucy! Knock em' out good!" Natsu cheered loudly to the side as a new fight began. _Lu-chan, I believe in you!_ Gajeel stood and walked over to the runes, mumbling something about a bunny. Levy smiled at his actions. _And he tried to tell me he didn't care._

"Lucy kicked his butt!" Natsu yelled victoriously, breaking a long silence throughout the guild hall.

"You're kidding me!? The bunny princess can actually fight!?" Gajeel's surprised voice made Levy look up at the scene of the two dragon slayers.

"Yea, she's tough as nails!" Natsu nodded approvingly and Levy smiled at his proud face. _Aw, he must really love her. I hope I get someone one day who thinks like that of me! I can't believe Lu-chan doesn't see what's right in front of her._

"Yea right, she's just a bunny girl!" Gajeel yelled back at his fellow dragon slayer, refusing to believe the outcome.

"That's Lu-chan for you!" Levy said her congratulations to the air as Natsu tried to convince Gajeel that bunnies were strong too by telling him about the tortoise and the hare. _And now I've got to do my best, too. If I could just solve this part here, write over the enchantment, and…._

"Hey! That's it!" The script mage pointed up at the dragon slayers and they jumped at her voice.

"What's what!?" Their voices shouted in sync as they moved closer to her.

"Of course! I just have to go through it deciphering the two different grammar styles at different rates, just like the tortoise and the hare!" She went back to her papers, writing furiously as she could see the new sequence working itself out.

"I've done it!" The bluenette jumped up and held her papers out victoriously, smiling brightly at the two confused men in front of her.

"Yeahhhh!" Natsu and Gajeel celebrated in unison as she strolled to the front of the guild where the doors stood open and the battles were listed.

"Just give me a second to rewrite the enchantment. Are you guys ready?" She smiled back at them knowingly.

"Hell yea, I'm fired up!" Natsu ignited his flames staring back at her.

"It's time to go have me a little fun." Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and winked at her before turning his stare to the outside. Levy turned back towards the barrier and tried to hide her blush. _Oh wait, before they go..._

"Before I let you go, listen up. Freed's enchantments are still going to be all around the city so you're gonna have to split up if you want to avoid being caught up in them. Got it?" The two nodded back at her and she turned back to overwrite the enchantment. In a few minutes she was done, and Natsu shot out of the guild like a rocket. Levy wiped some sweat off her brow, exhausted at the work it took to overwrite Freed's complicated runes. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned to look up at the iron dragon dragon slayer.

"Ya did good, Shorty. Looks like shrimps might be able to fight too. Gihee." Gajeel smiled down at her before continuing forward out of the guild.

"I know you can do it, Gajeel." Levy smiled at him, ignoring his teasing nicknames as he disappeared from her sight. She retreated back to the infirmary to keep watch on Makarov and Bisca for the time being, checking back at the runes for any battle updates. So far it looked like Juvia and Cana were forced to duke it out, with Cana coming out as the victor, who then challenged Freed. Shortly after that Levy was surprised to see Mirajane join in against Freed. Magic power filled the air and it was obvious that somehow her take-over magic had come back to her. _This is good, maybe it means that her heart's finally healing._ The runes came up saying Mirajane was the victor, and then they went silent. _Come on guys, get to Laxus!_

"Only 10 minutes left. Is Laxus really serious about this? But it'll work out somehow! We still have Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel too. Oh, and Mystogan! Although I've never really seen him…" Levy was pacing around the guild watching the clock. She hadn't heard from anyone and Makarov wasn't getting any better. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed someone approaching her. _Huh, who could be at the guild at a time like this?_ Her eyes widened as they landed on the older pink-haired woman.

 _"_ Where is Makarov?" She turned and looked at Levy with a plain look on her face.

"Porlyusica-san!?" Levy looked at her in shock. _She never comes into the guild anymore, we always have to go to her!_

"Hurry up, where is he?" The woman turned her head away again.

"Uh, he's back there in the infirmary. I don't mean to be rude, but right now he's... uh, he's..." Levy struggled to find a way to describe the state of their Master to the intimidating woman.

"I know, that's why I'm here." Levy followed the old woman back into the infirmary where Makarov and Bisca lay.

"Oh, so you're here to treat our Master?" When she didn't answer Levy took a second to sulk. _Well I was trying to be nice but she doesn't seem to like anyone ever..._ They continued walking back into the infirmary and the script mage stood to the side as the healer looked down at their Master.

"Bring Laxus here." Porlyusica's voice made Levy jump, not to mention her request. "Bring that idiot boy here. He's out gallivanting around ignorant of his grandfather's critical condition. Bring him here at once." Her eyes widened as she listened to her words.

"Crit..Critical... condition...No, surely it's not..." The bluenette's body was shaking as she looked between the healer and their Master.

"Please just do it. He hasn't got much longer..." The odd woman turned her head to meet Levy's gaze. There were tears in her eyes and Levy was completely shocked by her words. _He doesn't have much longer? No, this can't be happening..._ The bluenette turned and ran, trying to forget the pain in Porlyusica's face. Her eye's landed on the runes as she wiped tears from her eyes and ran through the guild doors.

 _*Mystogan vs. Laxus*_

* * *

 **Oooh it's about to get lit y'all (Yes I live in the south and yes this is a phrase I use often. It's hard to be a meme queen in the south). But really, I hope you guys liked it and enjoy the longer chapter! I love reviews cause I like to know your thoughts, and feel free to check out my other stories! I've got some Gajevy one-shots, a teaser for my RoguexMinerva story, and a new Nalu-ish fic (it's more Lucy adventure centered rather than romance centered). Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
